Manhã do Natal
by va09
Summary: É Natal! Rose e Dimitri estão fazendo uma confraternização em sua casa com seus amigos. Esse ano, o Natal para Rose e Dimitri será muito mais especial... E Rose está ansiosa para entregar-lhe seu presente. Enjoy! Todos Humanos, Universo Alternativo.


Apenas um one-shot para o Natal, espero que gostem! XX

* * *

RPOV

"Roza." Uma voz sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Vamos lá Roza, é hora de se levantar!" A voz fez vibrações agora no meu pescoço, enquanto deixou beijos molhados por todo o caminho até minha mandíbula. "Ou, pelo menos acordar. Porque não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou conseguir sair dessa cama até a hora do almoço." Seus lábios estavam agora pressionados nos meus. Isso fez o meu disfarce afundar, e eu sorri amplamente.

"Mmmm. Acho que a opção de me manter na cama realmente me pegou lá, Camarada!" Eu murmurei sorrindo ainda com os olhos fechados. Ele sorriu e me beijou, dessa vez com mais força. Sua língua arrastou pelo meu lábio inferior pedindo permissão, que eu de bom agrado dei. Nossas línguas lutaram em uma batalha deliciosa, até que ele finalmente ganhou, como faz todas as manhãs.

"Bom dia, amor." Ele disse. Eu abri meus olhos para vê-lo sorrindo pra mim. "Dormiu bem?" Ele perguntou acariciando o lado do meu rosto. Eu me aconcheguei em sua mão, suspirando feliz.

"Bom dia, babe. Dormi perfeitamente bem. Você?" Perguntei como olhava aqueles olhos castanhos de chocolate derretido.

"Eu sempre vou dormir bem ao seu lado." Dimitri sorriu pra mim. Felicidade pura irradiando de seu corpo, o meu estava da mesma forma.

"Você sabe o que poderia deixar minha manhã de Natal mais feliz?" Eu perguntei mexendo as sobrancelhas. Dimitri riu alto, como gargalhou mesmo, e depois acenou com a cabeça. "O quê? Eu só não posso receber o suficiente do meu marido." Eu sorri com orgulho. Imediatamente, Dimitri puxou minha mão esquerda na sua, olhando para os anéis de noivado e de casado que residia ali. Um tinha um grande diamante no meio, e velho, muito velho. Pertencia a todas as mulheres que já foram casadas com os homens da família Belikov. O outro era um anel mais simples, mas era perfeito.

"Eu acho que não posso obter o suficiente de você, Sra. Belikova." Ele disse, antes de beijar os anéis no meu dedo. "Eu te amo tanto." Ele sussurrou, enquanto olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

Eu virei em cima dele, ainda nua, das atividades anteriores. "Eu te amo mais. Muito mais." Eu sorri, quando vi o canto dos seus lábios puxarem em um sorriso. Ele sabia onde isso ia dar. Era o que fazíamos todas as manhãs desde que fomos casados, há dois anos.

"Impossível."

"Então prove." Eu sussurrei sedutoramente em seu ouvido, chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele gemeu e me virou, me beijando com força. Há muito que eu já podia sentir sua ereção na minha coxa, o que só fez me virar mais. Nós soltamos para o ar, mas Dimitri não ia ter o suficiente, como sempre. Ele fez seu caminho de beijos até meus seios, trabalhando demoradamente em cada um deles, arrancando gemidos do fundo da minha garganta e me fazendo empurrar os quadris mais contra os seus. Ele gemeu quando os nossos sexos fizeram contato. Eu só não podia aguentar mais. Parecia que eu não podia obter ele o suficiente nesses últimos dias. "Camarada, por favor," Supliquei com a voz mais sedutora possível. Ele olhou nos meus olhos pedindo permissão que eu ansiosamente concedi. Mesmo namorando 4 anos, e casados há 2, ele sempre foi o perfeito cavalheiro comigo, em todas as horas. Ele lentamente entrou em mim, olhando cada reação minha. Nós olhamos nos olhos do outro todo o ato de amor, gemendo e acariciando o outro até que atingimos nossa libertação juntos.

"Eu te amo." Dimitri sussurrou no meu ouvido, ainda dentro de mim. Eu só acenei com a cabeça, feliz demais para qualquer outro tipo de resposta. Lentamente ele saiu do mim e me puxou para ele. "Você sabe, aqueles bastardos daqui a pouco vão chegar, para aproveitar o café da manhã." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Claro que vão. Parece até que Christian não compra comida pra casa e a pobre de Lissa tem de vir comer aqui." Eu sorri. "Sem contar que Eddie e Mia, Mason e Meredith, Adrian e Sidney, Ivan, ugh Tasha, meus pais e sua família virão também. Nossa, eles não tem presentes para abrir não?" Perguntei com uma carranca no rosto.

"Calma, amor." Dimitri disse, alisando minhas costas. "Você esqueceu que todos deixaram seus presentes aqui esse ano? É a nossa vez de fazer o Dia do Natal. Isso inclui café da manhã." Ele deu um sorriso suave.

"Mas eu só quero passar a manhã de Natal com meu marido." Eu choraminguei. "Na cama!"

"Mmmm. E eu quero a mesma coisa. Mas temos de ajudar Maggie a preparar o café da manhã, já que o almoço e a janta estão encomendados." Dimitri sussurrou no meu ouvido. Arrepio cresceu por todo o pelo do meu corpo, Dimitri sorriu, vendo o efeito que o meu corpo tinha a ele. Bastardo arrogante. "Você tem que tomar suas pílulas. Já passou da hora, na verdade." Ele disse alisando meu cabelo, enquanto eu sentava. Eu senti que sua voz falhou um pouco quando ele disse isso. Eu suspirei, eu odiava mentir para Dimitri, mas eu queria que fosse uma surpresa pra ele.

"Claro, eu vou ao banheiro e tomo-as lá." Eu disse me levantado e espreguiçando. Sorri quando vi Dimitri me observando e se jogando de volta nos travesseiros. Fui até o banheiro, peguei as pílulas que deveria tomar toda manhã e as joguei no ralo. Dimitri sabia para o fato de que eu não queria ter filhos agora, embora ele realmente quisesse logo que nós casássemos.

*Flashback*

"Eu realmente quero ter filhos quando nós casarmos." Dimitri disse, arrastando seus dedos pela minha barriga, nós estávamos deitados na cama em sua casa, nus.

"Eu não sei babe, nós só acabamos de nos formar, eu quero me estabilizar antes de aumentar a família... Quer dizer, ainda somos jovens, e você sabe que eu nunca realmente pensei em ter filhos antes do 28 anos."

"Eu sei. Mas eu pensei que isso era antes de começar a namorar comigo e noivar, e casar em 48 horas." Ele sussurrou um pouco triste.

"Eu vou continuar tomando a pílula, vamos ver o que acontece e 3 ou 4 anos." E sussurrei, beijando seus lábios.

*Fim do Flashback*

Quando eu era mais jovem, eu não realmente tive planos de ter filhos, até eu começar a namorar Dimitri na Faculdade. Então quando nos casamos eu continuei tomando as pílulas até 3 meses atrás, quando eu percebi que nossa vida era estável e que teríamos tempo no nosso escritório e condições mentais de criar filhos. Sim, eu quero dizer mais de um. Nós somos advogados aqui em Nova Iorque, e para duas pessoas de 24 anos, nós podemos de dizer que fazemos sucesso na nossa área. Meu pai já era advogado, e nos deu nosso primeiro escritório. Dois anos de trabalho árduo e sacrificado, conseguimos fazer o Escritório de Advocacia Belikov crescer em todo o Estado de Nova Iorque. Com 10 filiais espalhadas por todo o Estado. Nós realmente fizemos nosso nome.

Então, 3 meses atrás eu achei que nós poderíamos lidar com crianças agora. Este Natal, um dos meus presentes para ele seria dizer que eu não estava tomando mais as pílulas. Só que aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto. Duas semanas atrás, quando fui para o check up, com minha médica, Dra. Olendzki, ela disse que eu estava grávida, de um mês. Então eu tive que mudar os planos sobre o presente, e continuar jogando as pílulas no ralo até hoje a noite, pelo menos.

Dimitri entrou no banheiro logo que as pílulas desceram. Eu dei um suspiro de alívio. Só até hoje a noite. Eu disse a mim mesmo.

"Você não prefere tomar o tiro e não precisar tomar essas pílulas todos os dias não?" Ele perguntou, me abraçando por trás. Eu podia ver a dor bem escondida em seus olhos quando tocávamos no assunto. Mas muito em breve isso ia mudar.

"Não. Eu sinto que eu sou mais responsável se eu puder cuidar das pílulas." Eu disse, dando-lhe um sorriso falso. Ele percebeu, claro, que eu estava mentindo.

"O que você não está me dizendo?" Ele questionou.

"Eu já lhe disse. Aliás, você sabe muito bem. Eu odeio injeções." Eu disse, com uma cara de desgosto. Ele sorriu, mas eu sabia que tinha mais lá do que eu disse.

"Vamos nos arrumar e fazer o café. Christian me ligou e disse que chegam em 30 minutos." Ele disse fazendo seu caminho para o chuveiro. Eu, claro, o acompanhei. Nós tomamos banho e nos arrumamos para os nossos convidados do dia. Eu estava usando um vestido no joelho vermelho, colado, mostrando todas as minhas curvas. Coloquei uma meia calça fina preta, só para aquecer um pouco do frio. Deixei meu cabelo para baixo, em grandes cachos naturais, como Dimitri gosta, e fiz uma maquiagem simples, apenas com delineador, e rímel.

Dimitri estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura e um suéter preto. Eu podia simplesmente levá-lo ali mesmo.

"Vamos, acho que Maggie só começou a fazer o café sem nós." Eu disse, arrastando Dimitri para fora do quarto. Maggie era a nossa governanta temporária. Ela estava na minha família desde que eu me lembro, e ontem, senti a necessidade de tê-la aqui conosco. Dimitri e eu raramente comemos em casa. E eu roubei Maggie de minha mãe esse ano para o Dia do Natal.

Chegamos a nossa sala, era enorme. Dimitri tinha me comprado –nos comprado- essa casa como presente de casamento de dois anos. Ela era realmente grande. Uma enorme sala de estar com dois ambientes, uma sala de jantar, uma cozinha ampla, e escritório na parte de baixo, e no primeiro andar eram quatro quartos com suítes. Nossa casa é uma mansão. Eu a amava, mas eu também sinto falta do nosso apartamento em frente ao Central Park, presente de Papai, por isso eu consegui convencer Dimitri a mantê-lo. Quando estamos muito cansados do escritório, ficamos lá. Enfim, nossa sala estava completamente armada para receber as pessoas. A árvore estava num canto da sala que dava para uma das janelas, ela foi toda armada e decorada. Todos os milhões de presentes estavam lá, para abrirmos depois do café da manhã. As almofadas todas foram trocadas, todos os enfeites eram natalinos. Tudo foi muito bonito, e o que eu realmente gostei, foi que quem decorou nossa casa foi Dimitri e eu. Ninguém mais. E nenhum dos nossos amigos ainda tinha visto, nós queríamos surpresa.

"Rosie! Dimitri! Venham, o café está quase pronto!" Maggie chamou da cozinha. Maggie, minha mãe, Paul e Zoya eram as únicas pessoas que podiam me chamar de Rosie sem levar um murro. Dimitri nunca me chamou, o que eu amava nele. E Christian sempre tem desejo de morte, então...

"Nossa Maggie, o cheiro tá maravilhoso!" Dimitri disse, me arrastando para a cozinha, que também estava enfeitada para o Natal.

"Eu quero um chocolate quente agora." Eu disse, como eu soltei a mão de Dimitri e sentei na cadeira. Dimitri foi ao lado de Maggie preparar meu chocolate quente que só ele sabe fazer. "Então Maggie, tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda?" Eu perguntei debilmente, essa mulher nunca me deixa fazer nada!

"Não precisa Rosie, eu trouxe Elena, minha sobrinha, lembra-se dela?" Maggie perguntou sorrindo. Como se na sugestão, uma menina em seus 17 anos entrou na cozinha e parou em suas trilhas quando percebeu que sua tia não estava só. Ela virou para mim e deu um sorriso tímido que eu devolvi. Nesse ponto, Dimitri ficou ao meu lado com duas canecas de chocolate. "Ela veio ficar comigo enquanto faço o café, minha irmã está na cidade e quer que eu passe o Natal com ela, será que tem algum problema?" Eu virei para Elena novamente e ela tinha os olhos colados em Dimitri. Oh céus, era tudo o que eu precisava. Já não bastava Tasha dando em cima dele descaradamente, agora uma menina de 17 anos também.

"Não há problema algum em você passar o Natal com sua família, embora eu esperasse que você ficasse conosco." Eu disse a Maggie fazendo biquinho. Ela e Dimitri sorriram.

"Amor, você a toma de sua família a cada Natal. E a irmã dela está aqui esse ano. Não torne mais difícil pra ela do que já é." Dimitri disse. Eu concordei com a cabeça, tomando meu chocolate quente tristemente.

"É só que eu queria que você estivesse aqui na entrega dos presentes. É realmente importante para mim esse ano sabe?" Eu disse olhando Maggie com olhos de cachorrinho. Tentando ao máximo esquecer os olhares que Elena estava dando a Dimitri.

"Eu acho que posso ficar até o final dos presentes." Maggie sorriu. Eu acenei feliz.

"Maggie, não estrague minha esposa." Dimitri disse sorrindo, olhando pra mim. Eu sorri pra ele. Ele se inclinou e me beijou, bem na hora em que a campainha tocou. "Eu vou buscá-la." Ele disse, com um último beijo e saiu.

"Então, Elena. Você cresceu! Lembro vagamente de você, quando vinha à casa dos meus pais." Eu disse, tentando soar normal. Maggie sorriu. Elena corou.

"É, eu não vi você desde que você foi para a Faculdade..." Ela sorriu um sorriso sincero. "Eu acho tão bonito a forma como seu marido ama você. É admirável, parece coisa de filme." Ela disse corando um pouco mais. Eu sorri e Maggie também.

"Você sabe, nós nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos 10 anos. Mas eu só comecei a namorar ele mesmo na Faculdade. Nós já nos amávamos antes, mas éramos muito orgulhosos para dar o primeiro passo. Até que fomos para a faculdade juntos e eu não aguentei mais quando o vi com uma menina lá. Dei um murro nela e o beijei." Eu disse piscando para ela sorrindo, enquanto ela ficava boquiaberta. "Foi nesse dia que eu descobri porque eu passei meus últimos dois anos sem namorar. Ele assustava todos os caras que tentava se aproximar de mim." Nesse ponto Elena já estava sorrindo também.

"Rose!" Lissa gritou entrando na cozinha. "Oh Meu Deus! Sua casa está linda! Maaaaaggie! Quanto tempo sem ver!" Lissa foi até Maggie e a abraçou. "Vamos, vamos lá à sala, quase todos chegaram já." Lissa disse me puxando para fora da cozinha.

"Com licença. Maggie, volto num minuto para ajudar com a mesa!" Eu disse desaparecendo e entrando na sala para encontrar uma comitiva na minha sala. Só quem faltava chegar eram os meus pais. Todo o resto estava lá já. Saí falando com todos. Lissa e Christian, Mia e Eddie, Meredith e Mason, Adrian e Sidney, as irmãs de Dimitri, os pequenos, Ivan e Olena. Dimitri estava conversando com Tasha, meio afastados, então eu a deixei por último. Todos falaram como a casa estava linda, e como tínhamos realmente crescidos em dois anos.

Fui até eles e quando Dimitri me viu chegando sorriu e abriu os braços pra mim. Tasha, claro, essa cadela, colocou um sorriso falso quando eu me agarrei com Dimitri.

"Parabéns Rose, sua casa ficou realmente linda." Ela disse numa voz veneno doce.

"Nossa casa realmente ficou perfeita. Claro que Dimitri tem bom gosto. A maioria quem fez foi ele." Eu disse, voltando a mesma voz doce que ela tinha usado. Dimitri me puxou para mais perto.

"Dimitri estava me contando sobre a vida de casado-" Ela estava dizendo quando foi cortada pela campainha.

"Oh! Então eu não preciso estar nessa conversa. Eu vivo essa vida com ele. Licença, pois deve ser os meus pais." Eu disse, dando um olhar afiado nela antes de virar. Mas não rápido o suficiente contra Dimitri. Ele puxou o meu pulso e me virou para ele.

"Roza. Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou e me beijou. Eu o beijei de volta algum tempo depois. Só estar na presença dessa mulher fez meus nervos ferver, e ele sabia disso. "Licença Tasha, eu tenho que preparar a mesa do café." Ele sorriu suavemente e me puxou na sua mão. "Você poderia ser mais amigável com ela amor. Eu estou casado com você. Eu amo você. Só." Ele disse numa tentativa de me tranquilizar.

"Tudo bem. Olha, eu vou atender a porta. Você coloca tudo na mesa porque eu quero abrir os presentes." Eu disse sorrindo amplamente. Dimitri sorriu para o meu entusiasmo e me arrastou do chão me beijando docemente.

"Arrumem um quarto!" Ivan e Viktória disseram ao mesmo tempo. Eu acho que eles dois estão namorando. Nós rimos e nos soltamos. Eu virei para Vika e pisquei um sorriso antes de abrir a porta para os meus pais. E com certeza eles estavam lá.

"Mãe, papai!" Eu sorri e corri para abraçá-los. "Finalmente, eu estou morrendo de fome!" Meu pai riu de mim, e me abraçou de novo.

"A casa de vocês ficou linda! Quem decorou?" Minha mãe perguntou, como ela entrou e começou a cumprimentar os outros convidados, junto com meu pai.

"Tudo da autoria de Dimitri e eu. Nós realmente fizemos isso juntos. Foi muito boa essa experiência, de arrumar a casa para todos. Eu posso sentir o que vocês sentiram quando fizeram isso ano passado." Eu disse sorrindo.

"O café da manhã está na mesa!" Dimitri disse quando ele veio por trás e colocou sua mão na minha cintura, me pressionando a ele. Eu tremi um pouco e ele sorriu beijando minha têmpora. "Christian, você só pode acender a lareira, para quando voltarmos?"

"Claro, vão em frente, chego lá em um minuto." Ele disse como foi para a lareira. Nós sentamos à mesa. Dimitri na ponta e eu ao seu lado direito, Ivan na minha frente, com Vika, Karo, Sonia, Mer, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Sid, Adrian, Tasha, Olena, minha mãe, meu pai, Christian, Lissa e eu. Todos nós ao redor da grande mesa. Paul sentou entre Dimitri e Ivan e Zoya sentou entre Karo e Sonia.

Todos nós começamos a comer e nos divertir. Na mesa tinha uma variedade de comida, tanto americana, como turca, como russa. Eu não acho que eu poderia comer mais. Dimitri estranhou minha falta de café. Mas Olendzki disse que quanto mais rápido eu tirasse o café das minhas refeições, melhor seria minha gravidez. Então, eu fiquei no chocolate quente. Depois de mais algum tempo, nós terminamos e fizemos nosso caminho para a sala da árvore, onde todos os presentes estavam. Oh meu Deus, será agora.

"Dimitri e eu seremos os últimos a abrir os presentes." Todos viraram para mim quando eu falei isso. "O quê? Nós somos os anfitriões. Merecemos ser os últimos, e Dimitri será o último." Eu disse olhando para sua cara de horror e já respondendo sua pergunta não formulada. "Você sabe como é difícil deixar todos abrirem os presentes antes de mim, você também não." Eu fiz o biquinho e olhar de cachorrinho.

"Claro que eu não posso resistir a você, amor." Dimitri disse sorrindo, como ele me beijou.

Paul e Zoya foram os primeiros. Depois Vika, Mia, Mer, Lissa, Karo, Sonia, Sid, Tasha, Christian, Ivan, Mason, Eddie, Adrian, minha mãe, Olena, meu pai, eu, que ganhei um monte de coisa realmente bom. Dimitri tinha pra mim um colar de pérolas, um vestido que aparentemente eu usaria um jantar para nós antes do ano novo, uma viagem para o Havaí com ele em Janeiro, e mais algumas coisas. Agora era a vez de Dimitri abrir os presentes. Eu pedi que ele abrisse o de todos e depois os meus. Ele fez como foi dito. Eu tinha dado a ele um novo espanador, um relógio, um chaveiro com a nossa foto que recebeu um monte de 'awwws', e mais umas coisas que eu disse a ele que não poderia ser aberto aqui. Até que eu entreguei as duas últimas caixas que restavam.

"Eu quero que você escolha qual você quer depois de ver." Eu disse, como minha voz sumiu um pouco. Todo mundo ficou em silencia, Maggie e Elena estavam sentados perto dos meus pais. A família Belikov estavam reunidos num dos sofás, Lissa Christian e Tasha estavam em outro menor, e os outros foram espalhados, Dimitri e eu estávamos perto da lareira, onde todos poderiam nos ver. Ele olhou para mim confuso.

"O quê? Não posso ficar com os dois?" Ele perguntou fazendo biquinho. Eu sorri e dei de ombros, quase chorando. Mas ele não percebeu como se concentrou nos dois presentes. "Uma dica?" Ele perguntou. Eu levei minhas duas mãos juntas cobrindo minha boca e balancei a cabeça com um não pra ele. Ele suspirou e abriu a primeira caixa. A primeira eram os sapatinhos rosa, e um casaco rosa, tinha escrito atrás 'Eu amo meu papai' em letras roxa. As duas peças do vestuário eram para bebês. Ele olhou pra mim sem entender, eu acenei para a outra caixa. Eu dei um olhar de soslaio para a sala e vi todos com a boca aberta. Dimitri não tinha visto isso ainda. Quando eu virei foi bem a tempo dele abrir a caixa. Dentro tinha um par de sapatinho azul e um espanador igual eu tinha dado a ele mais cedo, só que em tamanho para bebê.

"Feliz Natal." Eu disse quase chorando. Ele levantou a cabeça pra mim. Os olhos arregalados. Ele olhou para as duas caixas na sua frente e para mim de novo. Eu sorri.

"O que-" Ele parou no meio da sentença. Realização bateu em seu rosto. Ele arregalou os olhos de novo. O maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto estava no seu rosto. Foi aí que eu quebrei e as lágrimas caíram. "Você está grávida?" Ele perguntou num sussurro alto. Eu acenei com a cabeça. "Como? Você não estava tomando as pílulas?" Todos na sala sabiam por que eu não engravidava, e foi por isso que todos tinham seu queixo não chão.

"Eu parei de tomar há 3 meses. Eu iria dizer isso a você como presente de Natal, que eu já estava pronta. Mas aí eu fui em Dra Olendzki há duas semanas fazer o check up e ela anunciou que eu estava grávida de um mês." Eu disse, limpando as lágrimas das minhas bochechas. Um milésimo de segundo depois, Dimitri estava me segurando no alto, me beijando toda parte que ele conseguia alcançar.

"Eu te amo tanto. Eu vou ser pai de um filho seu. É tudo o que eu poderia pedir da minha vida!" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de me dar um longo beijo. "Eu não posso acreditar. Eu te amo! Obrigada!"

"Quando eu recebi a notícia, eu não podia imaginar a alegria que eu estava sentindo por estar carregando um filho seu. Se eu soubesse que seria assim, eu nunca teria concordado com essas pílulas." Eu disse abraçando-o perto. Ele beijou minha cabeça e enterrou seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. "Eu te amo, meu amor."

Depois de algum tempo, nós separamos para ser felicitados pelos outros que estavam à beira de lágrimas. Dimitri não me soltou por um segundo. Seu braço protetoramente ao redor da minha barriga, como se ele fosse acostumado com o ter que proteger aquele lugar. Eu sorri. Eu o amava tanto! Depois que falamos com todos, inclusive com Tasha, Maggie e Elena deixaram e nós fomos comemorar o nosso Dia do Natal com jogos e conversas e brincadeiras e músicas. Dimitri sentou num sofá de dois lugares e me puxou pra ele, eu me fiz confortável e sorri quando a mão dele deu a volta na minha barriga. Ele ficou lá, alisando e fazendo pequenos círculos preguiçosos.

"Você sabe que você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo hoje." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Eu sou a mulher mais feliz e sortuda do mundo por poder fazer isso com você." Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Eu não posso esperar para ter nosso filho aqui com a gente no próximo Natal." Ele sussurrou de volta.

"Nossos. Nossos filhos." Eu sussurrei, ele parou e me virou. "Eu quero ter muitos filhos com você Sr. Belikov." Eu sorri.

"Nós teremos Sra Belikova." Ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido antes de me beijar apaixonadamente.

Esse era o nosso primeiro Natal com a nossa pequena família. Mesmo que o terceiro membro ainda pareça apenas um feijãozinho.


End file.
